


Y de postre qué hay?

by apurochi



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/M, neglect and subsequent destruction of expensive machinery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apurochi/pseuds/apurochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>[Drake:]</i><br/>Fuck it, me and Nicki-Nick getting married today<br/>And all you bitches that be hating<br/>Can catch the bouquet<br/>Oo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y de postre qué hay?

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe my first nsfw fic on here is (ominous voice) heterosexual.
> 
> According to game data, Hazama is allergic to cats, so for the purposes of this fic, let's assume Terumi is as well. :)

Kokonoe fiddled with the small device she’d attached to Terumi’s neckline. He sat at the edge of the bed with his legs crossed, leaning towards her and picking at his hands. 

“What’s it supposed to be, again?” he asked her, after a whopping two minutes of silence.

“I’m installing an allergen inhibitor. It’s so you can get close to me without losing your shit for once.”

“Ah, finally.” He grabbed her breast.

“Chri—Stop fidgeting. I’m not even done, fuckhead.”

Terumi lit up. “Am I distracting you, Kocchan?” he gushed, batting his eyelashes.

She stopped only to look at him as dryly as she could. “You disgust me on levels beyond scientific comprehension. Your hand is still on my boob.”

“I know. You should put that thing down,” he said, gesturing to the soldering iron she was holding and conspicuously staring at her chest, lips parted.

“Oh my god, are you serious? You want to do this shit _now?_ Are you fourteen years old?”

“Probably. No one knows.” He kept squeezing and leaned closer, hunched over her, towering over her small frame like he always did.

Kokonoe avoided eye contact. “You do know that if I don’t finish the connections—jesus, not so rough—the board’s just gonna electrocute—”

“Shh, it’ll be fine. Who cares?”

She opened her mouth to say something but gave up on explaining the finer points of soldering small electronics to someone who wouldn’t know or care how to close a circuit if you shoved the instructions up his ass. “You’re extremely annoying. I’m sure you’re aware.” She exhaled when he pinched, cupping her small breasts in his hands, pushing them together and pulling, hard. For all the times he teased her in singsong about how his breasts were bigger and “like, way more supple” than hers, he always spent a lot of time on them whenever given the opportunity. 

During one particularly firm squeeze, Kokonoe loosened her grip and the soldering iron fell to the ground with a soft thud, bouncing off the carpet and rolling away.

“Hey, that’s expensive,” she said absentmindedly as Terumi attached his mouth to her jawline like a leech. 

“Just have Tager shit another one out later, or whatever,” he said, mid-suck. He unzipped her coat and it slid off unceremoniously.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He said nothing, just moved on to pulling her undershirt off kind of roughly and hurling it across the room. The way he was looking at her, with eyes glazed over and half-smirking, made her feel like a meal. The way he went back to licking and nibbling on her also made her feel like one, coincidentally.

“You’re cute, Kocchan,” he said, pulling back and staring at her bare torso, her breasts covered only where he’d wrapped his hands around them. 

Kokonoe didn’t take compliments, only challenges. “Don’t say shit like that, asshole,” she said, flushing more from anger than from embarrassment—something he obviously expected, given his squeal of delight before he scooped her onto his lap. “Soft,” he said between mouthfuls as he sucked, bit, pulled and did an entire host of humiliating things to her chest with his mouth. 

Kokonoe was fighting the desire to punch him. She could feel his erection through his trousers and resigned herself to a fate of having her work interrupted by the horniest being to ever exist. “I hate this.”

He ignored her. “Let’s see if your _device_ actually works,” he said, pronouncing the word with air quotes around it. In the middle of her justified anger at his derisive simplification of a very complex, and quite honestly fairly impressive piece of nanoengineering, she forgot to react in time to his next movement, and barely managed to squeak out a faint “don’t” before he’d grabbed at her ears and she went rigid, then immediately limp when she felt his lips on one of them. 

“Mm, nothing yet,” he said. The whispering, combined with the touch made it hard for her to keep control. He stroked the back of her ears with his fingertips, very softly, and she whimpered in spite of herself. He laughed, and instead of following up with something lewd and disrespectful like she expected, he kissed her, which was somehow worse.

He kissed her again, this time to occupy her while he tugged her pants off, then her underwear. He ran two fingers through her opening, and she froze. 

“You’re dripping wet,” he said, contorting his face into a smirk, knowing how much it would bother her. Kokonoe felt her face burn and tried not to look at him as she adjusted herself to straddle him. He undid his zipper and slid into her easily. Her face got redder and redder, but she still rocked herself on top of him, slowly at first, but then quickly enough that Terumi grabbed her hips and took over. They both panted in time with each other, faster and faster until—

“OWWWFUCKFUCKSHITFUCK”. Terumi fell back onto the bed, convulsing and screaming while the board continued to shock him.

Kokonoe looked down at him smugly. “Well, that was good for me,” she said, still on top of him. “I guess it finally shorted when you... you know.” Below her, Terumi whimpered and clutched his shoulder.

Kokonoe checked the connections. The board was completely fried and she was going to have to start over completely. Terumi sneezed.


End file.
